


OUAT Fanart Collected

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink Rabbit Productions' OUAT/SwanQueen fanart collected together in one place. I'll be adding things gradually as there's quite a bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Digital Painting

**Swan Queen Individually and Together**  
Digital Art  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
[@PinkRabbitPro](https://twitter.com/PinkRabbitPro)  
[PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com](PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com)

This wasn't my first try at these two, but it's the first one I was happy with.  It has some problems, but overall I rather like it.

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**

 


	2. "Above All, the Queen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina as the Evil Queen

 

**Above All, the Queen**  
Digital Art  
By Pink Rabbit Productions  
@PinkRabbitPro  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

This piece has some flaws that I've been tempted to go back and fix, but overall, I like it because I got her eyes right. I got kind of obsessed with the scene this was from because despite everything, her expression was just so tragically sad. Plus I got the scar right, which is weird thing to be fascinated with, but it really is an interesting mark for an artist as it's really quite deep, so there's a 3D effect, but it hasn't impaired any muscles so is fully mobile. Oh, and also...and I'm not proud of this but...boobs.

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**


	3. "True Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina in a clinch.

 

 

**"True Love"[  
](https://twitter.com/PinkRabbitPro)** by Pink Rabbit Productions ****[  
](https://twitter.com/PinkRabbitPro)[@PinkRabbitPro](https://twitter.com/PinkRabbitPro)  
[PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com](http://archiveofourown.org/works/PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com)

This is somewhere between a painting and a manip because Jennifer Morrison's face was still giving me fits, so I clipped that in, then painted it over as a study. Didn't actually intend a full piece, but just kept working until this happened. I like the final effect though. 

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**


	4. "Crossed Swords"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to do a couple of simple costume renderings. Piracy ensued.

 

Costume Renderings

**"Crossed Swords"**  
Costume Renderings  
Digital Watercolor  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

I was doing some experimenting with watercolor brushes in Photoshop and ended up doing a couple of costume renderings for fun. They're simple, but I kinda like 'em.

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**


	5. "Fairy Lights"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More watercolor style, this time for Swan Queen Week 2015.

Digital Watercolor

**"Fairy Lights"**  
Digital Watercolor  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

This was created for Swan Queen Week 2015. I was still experimenting with Photoshop's watercolor brushes/settings and just playing around. There was a short story in my head, though I honestly don't remember if it got written down, that fairy dust affected them and they made love in a field (hence coats for pillow and blanket) and the pervy fairies watched and giggled.

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**


	6. "Jealousy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting for "Jealousy", Swan Queen Week 2015/

Digital Painting

**"Jealousy"**  
by Pink Rabbit Productions  
PinkRabbitPro.tumblr.com

This was done for Swan Queen Week 2015 and is meant to be the Dark Swan. This was done after we knew there would be a Dark Swan, but before there was any hint of what she'd look like. I went with a slight greenish tinge to her skin tone and red eyes. Can't say I don't prefer it to the god awful fake white hair. It has some things that don't quite work, but I think working fast is good for me.

**Links to this page on AO3 are great, but please don't repost, use for avatars, post on your own page, trace, or otherwise steal. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Week 2015--Day 3: Time Travel

 

Swan Queen Week Day 3 Time Travel

Confession Time: I don't really like this piece and damn near left it out, but *sigh* as a completist, told myself if I'm going to put everything, that means everything. But I really don't like it, and I like it less with the passage of time. Too complicated and not funny.


	8. Swan Queen Week 2015: Day 5 Best Friend Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Week 2015: Day 5 Best Friend Romance

Swan Queen Week 2015: Day 5 Best Friend Romance

Swan Queen Week 2015: Day 5 Best Friend Romance

This is actually more filtered, cheated screen caps than a painting, though I did do a bunch of reworking of some things. I did it that way to create an animation (lean in to a kiss, I think), and now can't find the animated version. Oops.


	9. Swan Queen Week: Day 7: Trapped Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Week: Day 7: Trapped Together

 

**Swan Queen Week: Day 7: Trapped Together**

I love the tagline I had to go with this piece:

Sometimes the same bars that keep you in, keep "it" out.

Bwahahahaha!

I was experimenting with dark spaces when I did this, and while it has some issues, I rather like the way it makes the viewer fill in the blanks where there's not much visual information.

 


	10. "You Want Dark, I'll Give You Dark"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart: "You Want Dark, I'll Give You Dark"

 

**"You Want Dark, I'll Give You Dark**

Really just a piece done for fun. I love Lana's face. It's great fun for an artist. And I was still playing with deep shadows and very low hue colors. It's a weird way to work, and I'm not sure how well it comes off, but it makes for some interesting experimentation.

**As per usual, please don't repost this piece (or any other in this collection), claim you painted it, use it for avatars, or otherwise presume it's yours to do with as you wish. In short, be nice and respect the artist's rights.**


End file.
